


【莫萨】上帝的宠儿

by roderich



Category: Mozart RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roderich/pseuds/roderich
Summary: 降临期有人登门拜访萨列里，询问他一些关于莫扎特的问题。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 1





	【莫萨】上帝的宠儿

“你会听到一个故事，一个与所有人的讲述都不相同，关于上帝的宠儿的故事。”  
“……但这不是我要的。”  
“我这里只有这个版本，关于沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，Der Gottlieb，关于他生与死的一切。”  
“那关于您呢，萨列里先生，你在这个故事里承担了什么角色？”  
“同僚、朋友、观众、一首康塔塔的共同谱写者、最后的送棺人。”  
“这就是全部吗，先生？”

这当然就是全部。  
虽然现在已经离1791年的十二月过去了太久，他甚至有些记不清那天的天气。沃尔夫冈死于降临第一主日的后一天，他刚刚点亮那根代表醒悟的紫色蜡烛，上帝就迫不及待地将他召回。

而萨列里，他活得太久了，上帝给予他的一些小小恩赐已经被取回。记忆没法追赶上他生命的速度，只是悄悄地消散了。但莫扎特，却总是在他记忆的溪流中不断洄游。甚至还有一位小莫扎特作为学生，不断提醒着他沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特这璀璨的星光是怎么陨落的。

他知道来访者想听哪个版本。宫廷乐师长萨列里嫉妒莫扎特的才华，以可鄙的金钱让他撰写自己的安魂曲，在摧毁他健康的同时以毒药为最后一击，使音乐的使者在大雪皑皑中猝然离世。多么完美的悲剧啊，庸人有幸领悟天才的降临却不知足，以自己的鄙薄残害音乐的天使，他必得不到天主的救赎，死后灵魂将受地狱烈火灼烧。

他不想再说了，莫扎特生前的荣光不及他死后的万分之一。当他活着时，他们都希望看到一个神童的陨落，一个神话的破灭，一段被收回的恩赐。仅仅隔了六尺黄土，赞美和惋惜堆满了整个维也纳，或许连萨尔茨堡都能填满。他的目光移到了面前的甜品盘子上，上面的糖霜与奶油比任何时候都吸引人。维也纳的冬天太过寒冷，他有些想念自己的家乡了。

旁边的仆人收走了来访者的茶杯，委婉地提醒最近萨列里大师身体不太“健康“，现在是他服药的时间。他阻止了仆人的服侍，问那位年轻人能不能听懂音乐。年轻人回答地支支吾吾，衣服领子勒得太紧影响了他的德语能力。

萨列里没有再回话，他的双手有些轻微地颤抖，糖霜掉在了他的前襟。随着最后一块在唇间的消失，会客室里的钟摆开始尽职尽责地敲击，并传出一段悠扬的小调。

“12 Variationen über ein französisches Lied Ah, vous dirai-je, maman，这就是我要讲的故事。我杀死了上帝的宠儿，维也纳杀死了莫扎特，我用的毒药就来自这里，和你笔下的墨水同出一源。”

来访者匆匆离去，甚至忘记了他的帽子。仆人追上这位逃离的客人，献上他丢失的物品。维也纳的雪打湿了他的发梢，他用冻僵的手指写下，安东尼奥萨列里大师是沃尔夫冈阿马德乌斯莫扎特的同僚，挚友，送棺人。宫廷乐长安东尼奥萨列里是莫扎特的同僚，敌人，谋害者。安东尼奥将成为沃尔夫冈永恒的陪衬者，左手主旋律的右手和弦，窄门前徘徊的叩门人。


End file.
